


That Butler, Cleansing

by Hausofwhimsy (HausofWhimsy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Red Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausofWhimsy/pseuds/Hausofwhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's first cycle comes, soiling herself and her sheets. With the scent of her soul tantalizingly strong, Sebastian is only too happy to clean up the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Butler, Cleansing

The lady of the manor awoke with a faint feeling of irritation and malaise. Her butler had not yet entered the room, which was peculiar as she was a light sleeper, and she felt a discomforting slickness that stuck to her inner thighs. She tossed up the bedsheets, flinging them so that she could view whatever was happening.

She couldn't help but cry out in surprise.

It was scarcely a moment later when her manservant entered the room, nary a knock before he opened the door.

"Young Mistress?" Sebastian strode toward the young female, who immediately grabbed her duvet and covered herself with them. "What ever is the matter?"

Ciel stared down at the duvet, a blush coloring her cheeks as she murmured an answer.

"I think something is wrong, Sebastian."

"Oh?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern, but his eyes were light with his typical sense of demonic mischief. Furthermore, he could smell. He smelled her soul within he blood, smelled the acrid stench of iron and decay of that which had escaped her during the night. It made him feel ravenous, but he steeled himself from the blooming ecstasy within his chest. "May I take a look?"

"No!" She nearly shrieked, eyes wide. "N-no, it is just that... I believe I have.. My bedsheets are covered in blood!" She spat the words out, hands clenching at the duvet as a muscle contraction sent a wave of pain through her abdomen. Ciel bit her bottom lip, scrunching her eyes closed but focusing on her breathing so that she would not appear so weak. "I-I need a bath."

"Have we entered womanhood, Young Mistress?" Sebastian smirked, opening the blinds and turning back to the girl. "I have had my fair experience with women when they have reached their time of the month. We should make certain that it is merely your cycle starting, and not something worse." Ciel stayed very still for a moment before exhaling, keeping her eyes shut but nodding curtly.

"Fine, but make it quick. I'd like to clean up." Sebastian's eyes glinted as he began to discard his gloves.

"As you wish."

Ciel kept her eyes closed, feeling the cool morning air through her thin chemise as Sebastian gingerly removed the duvet. She felt the weight of his body as he moved atop the bed, the gentle flutter of fabric as he raised her skirt to her thighs. "Bend your legs, please." Came the sultry command, and Ciel could not help but crack open an eye as she watched her butler inspect her.

"My, my, mistress." He cooed. "So much blood for such a little lady." He used his hands, gentle and warm, to spread her thighs and inspect her maidenhood. Despite the blood smeared all over, along with that which trickled out at intervals, she appeared to be fine. Oh, but it was too tempting! Sebastian, kneeling between his lady's legs, pushed his face forward to kiss her wet entrance.

A squeeze.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel hissed, legs squeezed around Sebastian's head instinctually, not at all used to anything touching her most sensitive spot. Anger blossomed within her, but the demon began to form a response and the vibration of his voice sent a chill down her back. She released her legs, allowing Sebastian's blood-red eyes to gaze up at her in a lusty haze.

"My Lady....A servant complains not about his needs, but it is so very difficult when one is so tempted with such a scrumptious display before him. You taste exquisite, by the by."

"If you wish to eat me, you may do so at your leisure. I don't understand what a lady's- AH!" Sebastian stuck out an unusually lengthy tongue that began to lave at Ciel's inner thighs, cleaning the dried up blood that caked her porcelain skin. She shivered again, unused to this new sensation. "S-Sebastian, what ah-are you-"

"Relax, my lady." He murmured as he moved closer to her core. "I am merely giving you...a pre-bath." His eyes never left hers, and Ciel clutched at her sheets as his tongue unexpectedly licked up the length of her slit, causing her to pant. A moan escaped her lips the second time he did it, but biting her lower lip could not stop the noises that escaped her throat the moment he stuck his tongue within. It was a sharp feeling, unnatural, and giving her a sense of discomfort as though her insides were being stretched; however, the moment her demon began to suckle was the moment her muscles relaxed.

"O-oh, S-Sebastian!" She couldn't help but toss her head back, eyes clamped shut as her hands moved of their own volition to his shoulders. She dug short nails into him; he growled in response, sending shivers up and down her spine. She tingled where his lips met her entrance, pleasure tightening within her stomach like a very taught coil. Her breath came in loud pants, too-pitchy moans escaping from her reddened lips. Sebastian moved quickly, deftly, and saved the best for last: satisfied with his "meal", he removed his tongue and placed his mouth to suck at her nub. So untouched, his mistress did not last long.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel moaned through clenched teeth, hands moved to clutch at his hair. Her body tensed up, release showering over her like a champagne bottle that had been uncorked. Her eyes were still shut, and when she opened them her butler was just as pressed and coiffed as ever. His gloved hand was presented, ready to take her to the bath. She blinked a few times as she sat up, hearing dulled and vision fuzzy.

"You look perfectly intact." The butler spoke with pride. "Now, let us get cleaned up for the day. The Young Mistress will need a hearty breakfast to make up for all of the energy she has spent."

Ciel glared at Sebastian, cheeks red with embarrassment as she slapped his hand away.

"Go run my bath. And get Mey-Rin to help me once it is started." Offense clouded Sebastian's face, but he felt a delicious satisfaction within. Replacing his sudden frown with a smirk, he bowed.

"Yes, My Lady."


End file.
